


Christmas panda

by SW_LB



Series: My complements [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Pandemic - Freeform, Polyamory, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_LB/pseuds/SW_LB
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: My complements [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061096
Kudos: 9





	Christmas panda

Marinette still couldn't figure out how she had got into these situations. Somehow her parents had talked her into delivering this year's festive treats while wearing Santa panda costume. Luckily, she had convinced them that she could make it herself instead of wearing the one the shop was going to rent. So instead of a giant gaudy mess, she was at least wearing something that was somewhere presentable, borderline cute. She'd also been smart and was able to incorporate a mask and other protective measures to counter the virus, so there was that. But there was still the fact that she was traipsing around Paris dressed like a black and white bear during a pandemic in the days leading up to Christmas. Ugh.

Originally, Luka planned on helping her do the deliveries, but the season would not let it happen. He was practically run off his feet, doing his regular deliveries, and she couldn't ask him to do more. Fortunately, the one thing he could do was lend her his bicycle when he wasn't using it. With all of the unusual weather, there was no snow in Paris this year. It was kind of depressing for Christmas, but it allowed her to use the bike, making the deliveries at least a little faster.

Everything had been going relatively smoothly; she completed almost all of the deliveries without actually having to make contact with anyone. As such, only Luka and her parents were aware of who was under the panda costume. Many customers waved from their window but had politely waited inside until after she departed to collect their treats from in front of their door.

Until now Hawkmoth had been almost nice and had seemed to take pity on Paris, sadly it hadn't lasted, and the akuma that was chasing her was quite obviously virus related. With all of the negative emotions, it was a wonder that there were not hundreds a day.

As she raced along on Luka's bike, she could hear the akuma behind her. It sounded a mess, but she had not found a place where she could ditch the bike and safely transform it was still too close. She was glad her legs were strong from being Ladybug; there was no way she could have rode like this before.

She was finally making some distance between them but wasn't watching and missed a red light at an intersection. On cue, a red car came from the other direction. Surprisingly it stopped in time unsurprisingly Marinette veered hit a curb and landed in a heap on the sidewalk. Without missing a beat, the car's side door flew open, and a familiar face popped out wearing a mask, of course. Kagami! Marinette should have recognised the car.

The car was between them and the akuma, "quick panda person, get in the car. That's an akuma, and they are very dangerous!" shouted Kagami.

What luck thought Marinette, she doesn't recognise me. She bundled into the back seat of the car with Kagami quickly jumping into the front passenger seat. "Tatsu please continue" the AI car drove away, leaving a confused looking akuma to ponder what just happened.

"I am very sorry Panda person are you alright?"

Deciding that, for now, it might be better to keep her cover Marinette nodded that she was ok instead of speaking.

"That is very good, I was worried. I was on my way home from a friends place, and my mother doesn't know I take a longer route to get home. Once Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of the Akuma, I hope you will be able to go back and get your bicycle. I am sorry about this. I feel that if my mother were to find out about my additional travel on the way home, she would no longer let me go visit my boyfriend Adrien."

Every time she heard Kagami say boyfriend she felt her insides constrict a little more.

Kagami had turned to face the front but continued to talk, "sorry if we are going out of your way my mother's car is continuing with the route I had selected. Please don't think bad of me, I am not out partying, my boyfriend and I have been hanging out alone during the pandemic. It allows us to be safe, and due to our protective parents, we are not allowed to see others. The part that saddens both my boyfriend and me is that we both have been desperately missing a very dear friend. Her family works with the public, so we haven't been able to see her."

Marinette was a little confused, Chloe would likely be kept sperate for the rest of the hotel, and moreover, she didn't know that Kagami knew her. But Chloe always had Adrien's closest and first friend, so she understood how Kagami would now be a friend as well.

"To be honest, this girl has a future in the fashion industry, natural talent as it were. She was only recently involved in some of his father's work, but I am sure she will make it big someday."

Marinette felt herself sigh; she now knew that Kagami must be talking about Lila. Just before the lockdown, she had been used in more and more shoots with Adrien.

"I never thought I would have a crush on a girl," Kagami continued, "but she is so interesting, smart, cute and wonderful! We miss her. Every day on the way home, I take a longer route to see if I can catch a glimpse. My boyfriend is actually a little jealous because I have been able to see her a few times. Sorry, I don't know why I am telling you all of this. It just feels good to say it out loud, you know?"

In a mock masculine voice, Marinette grunted "um hmm "in agreement. She tried to get a grip on all this new information when the car suddenly started to slow as Kagami turned to watch out the window. Her brain suddenly fritzed. The car was sliding past a bakery… Her bakery… The one she lived at. Kagami was talking about her. She was the crush that her and oh my kwamis Adrien had a crush on her as well?!?.

Kagami sighed as the car sped up and moved on. "Not there today. We will be nearing my home soon. Is it ok to drop you off here? I don't see any sign of the Akuma. Sorry, you are so far from your bicycle."

In a gruff voice, Marinette grunted, "it's fine."

Kagami sighed again with a dreamy look on her face, "what am I going to do?" Boy, she had it bad.

As the car stopped, Marinette jumped out on to the sidewalk. Once again using the gruff voice, "you should call her," And then in a panic "after the bakery closes for the day of course! Thank you for the ride." Quickly closing the door, she jogged off into an alley.

She pulled off the panda head as Tikki swooshed up in front of her face, "wow Marinette you sure have a fan club."

"Shush Tikki we have to go I need to defeat that akuma and be done before the bakery closes! Spots on!"


End file.
